customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney's Round
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney's Round & Round We Go 2005 VHS. Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2006 Version) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Universal Orlando Resort Commercial (2005) #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo #Barney: Everyone is Special Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) (For Low Pitch Version) #Barney Home Video Intro #Round and Round We Go Title Card Plot When Robert bends a wheel cleaning his grandfather's old bike, Barney suggests him and the other kids visit with his friend, "Pop Wheely". Pop Wheely absolutely loves wheels and anything that has to do with transportation--and he just happens to run a wheel factory. As Pop Wheely's magical machine cranks out a new wheel for Robert's bike, "Pop Wheely" lets Barney and his friends test new wheels for his bus, his horse wagon, his ship, his train, and airplanes as they learn about street and bike safety along the way. Finally, everyone is back in the tree house putting the finishing touches on Robert's newly renovated bike. Song List #Barney Theme Song #This is the Way #A Circle's Shape is Round #Pop Wheely's Got a Way to Go #Oh, When We March #Big and Little #The Wheels on the Bus #Look Both Ways #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Sailing Medley: I'd Love to Sail/The Fishing Song #Riding on a Bike #Down By the Station #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #This is the Way (Reprise) #I Love You Closing #Barney Says Segment (Riding Around the Park) #End Credits #Barney: The Land of Make Believe Trailer #Bob the Builder: Build It and They Will Come Trailer #The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World Trailer #Angelina Ballerina Videos (2005-2006) Trailer #Animal Jam Videos Trailer #ToddWorld: Come on Over to My House Trailer #Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Track Stars Trailer (2006) #Kipper Videos Trailer (2001-2005) (for Hit Entertainment Version) #Frances Videos Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Trivia *This video marked: **The official end of Barney' Second Era (July 8, 1997 - August 27, 2002). **The last home video to feature the Seasons 4-6 Barney & Friends logo during the intro and the last use of the Season 4 versions of the "Barney Theme Song". The One of the Time to Respectly Season 4 vocals for the "Barney Theme Song" returned on the screening copy of Barney's Round and Round We Go first was is happen to the Be My Valentine, Love Barney's version. **The last Barney video to be filmed on the treehouse set. **The last home video to have David Bernard Wolf a musical director. **The final appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, and Robert. **The final time Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan and performed by David Joyner. However, Joyner would still play Barney in live appearances up until 2005. **The only appearance of Pop Wheely. **The final time BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. *This video was originally called Barney's Wheels, Wings & Waves. *On the front video cover of this, Barney is seen riding a bike with Baby Bop. However, in "Differences", Barney is unable to ride a bike, because he is too big (his weight breaks the tires off). *This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *In Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, the segment for "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!" is shown. However, the arrangement is different than the Round and Round We Go one; (as it wasn't released yet when Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes came out). *According to Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, the prototype name for this video was Barney's Wings, Wheels & Waves. *Although the video was released 2002, the closing credits said "2000" (which it was filmed and produced that year.) It means when this video finished production in 2000, it was delayed until 2002. *The version of "I Love You" is similar to the version from the rendition used in the Barney's Sleepytime Songs album. Except this time, it has an increased tempo. *On November 22, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, On the Move with Barney (along with Barney's Adventure Bus). *Fun on Wheels contains a menu, unlike the 2002 DVD release of this. *The U.K. VHS just ends with the Still HIT Entertainment Logo and no trailers. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2005 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on August 30, 2005